New Years Ikarishipping
by MagicalOceanBreeze
Summary: Dawn decides to go to Veilstone for the festival to be alone but she ends up seeing Kenny, Zoey, and Paul. Ikarishipping and slight Shootsdownshipping


**Hi! My first one shot, ikarishipping and Shootsdownshipping, plz review and i dont own pokemon! Oh and the outfits that they got were from a picture i found on some random website.  
**

** Oh and if you dont know:**

Shinji - Paul

Renji - Reggie

Hikari- Dawn

Nozomi - Zoey

Kengo - Kenny

Ayako - Dawn's mom

**

* * *

**Hikari was walking down the streets of Veilstone, her home would be too annoying because of Kengo trying to make her go out with him. Ayako would try to convince her and no one was really going to help her side. She was going to go to the Veilstone Lantern and Fireworks Festival this year without anyone, a year of peace and nothing to bother her. Today she was wearing her brand new outfit, a redress with pink buttons, white scarf and her white hat. Her yellow hair accessory changed to pink and she was wearing pink boots. This was what she thought…

"Hikari! Why are you here?" Nozomi comes over and asks.

"Oh, Nozomi! I thought you lived in Snowpoint… why are you here?"

"I thought I would go somewhere where there wasn't much snow…" Nozomi replies, "What about you? You live in a small town right? This is a city, why are you here?"

"I didn't want to see my childhood friend, although I like to see my mom,"

"Interesting, well who is this childhood friend of yours?"

"Uh, you already beat him in a contest in Jubilife, remember? The boy with the Prinplup?" Hikari reminds.

"Oh yeah, Kengo? I saw him at the pokemon center he looked kind of uh, happy,"

"Seriously? I wanted to get away and yet he follows me…"Hikari mumbles.

"Did you tell your mom?"

"Uh yeah, otherwise she would of freaked out…"

"Well, she obviously told Kengo who followed you to probably want to date you, and why is this guy still your friend?"

"He's not terrible, he's just a little irritating… I like him as a friend anyways!" Kengo walks up to Hikari and smiles.

"Great to hear, Hikari! Wanna go out to the Fireworks with me?" Kengo gave her a stupid grin.

"You idiot, you didn't hear her say that you are irritating? Why don't you shut up and leave her alone?" Nozomi reminds him.

"Whatever, she'll grow to love me," Kengo flips his hair and then takes Hikari by the hand. "Let's go somewhere as sort of a practice date,"

"Huh?? No, wait why?" Kengo forces her to walk with him. Nozomi follows them to a mansion at the far end of Veilstone. "

"Hey, weird, you can tour this place, who would do that?" Kengo points to the sign that says Nji Mansion. (Shinji, Renji? They have nji in it so why not lol)

"Nji? What a weird name…" Nozomi comments. Hikari recognized Renji who waved at her, and Shinji was no where to be seen. Their pokemon were in the back battling each other, thanks to Shinji's training ideas.

"Well, we might as well check it out," Kengo suggests and makes Hikari follow him. They were walking behind Renji, taking a tour of his own home, which was very pathetic to him but ended up to anyways. Renji would point out some things after a while, never seeming to be into this.

"Renji? Didn't you live in a smaller home last time I came?" Hikari questions him.

"Oh uh yeah, why do you ask?" Renji looked confused but kept walking pointing to stuff.

"Um, this doesn't seem like you," Renji stopped and looked at her, nodded and then kept walking looking at the ground now. "Is something wrong?" Hikari questions, noticing something wrong.

"Nothing, not at all, lets just continue," Renji then pointed to some more stuff but never mentioned how he got it. Hikari noticed a shiny object by a picture of a person who seemed to be a relative of him.

"What's the object over there?" Hikari pointed to the shiny thing.

"Oh uh, nothing, its just something that relatives had before they died or something like that," Renji didnt seem to want to talk anymore.

"Am i annoying you?"

"Hikari, of course, you're being really nosy," Kengo tells her.

"Oh, sorry," Hikari apologizes.

"Never mind, you're fine, just try not to ask too many questions," Renji tells her as they exit the mansion to the back yard. Shinji was sitting on the bench watching the pokemon playing.

"Shinji!" Hikari exclaims. Shinji looks up to her and just stares. She had changed a lot from the last time he had saw her which was about 1 year ago. He had traveled to Johto again and she was still at Sinnoh. Seeing her again was sort of like a miracle from what had happened. And then there was him. Some idiot named Kengo. It seemed like he was her boyfriend so he somehow stopped staring and looked back at the pokemon. But the pokemon were teasing him and making kissing noises. Shinji rolled his eyes and started to look at the fountain in the back of the yard.

"Hey, Hikari, you know this kid?" Kengo asks in a sort of mean way.

"He's Satoshi's rival when he was traveling in Sinnoh, Shinji always beat him though," Hikari tells him.

"Arent you the one who won Sinnoh Conference?" Nozomi questions.

"hm,"

"Oh yeah, you're the one who made Ash mad everytime arent you? Why did you always make him so annoyed?" Kengo irritates Shinji more.

"take him out," Shinji says. Renji looks confused and then took Kengo out of the back yard.

"Shinji? Are you ok?" Hikari asks.

"hm,"

"hikari, you should probably take him somewhere else where there are less people if he's gonna answer..." Nozomi suggests. "I guess i can distract Kengo for you,"

"Thanks so much Nozomi!" Hikari smiles and takes shinji by the hand and tries to pull him up. He didnt move. Nozomi sweat dropped.

"What the hell?" Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Nozomi!" Hikari whined. Nozomi hit him on the back making him stare at her like she was a freak. She pushed him off the bench and made him sit on the ground. Shinji sat on the ground ticked off with his eyes closed not a happy person.

"You should go apologize to Hikari for not getting up when she wanted to take you somewhere," Nozomi stood right in front of Shinji. Shinji didnt budge or open his eyes.

"Nozomi, is he tired?" Hikari questions.

"Yeah, maybe we should make him go to bed,"

"But he wont move..."

"Then we'll just make him sleep here,"

"I dont think he's tired, i think he wants a hug!" Hikari suggests. Shinji sweat dropped at the thought of that.

"That sounds like a good idea Hikari, you should do that!" Hikari nodded and when Hikari was just about to hug him he moved a little to the left so Hikari fell on the ground but she grabbed his hair, pulling him down onto his stomach.

"What the hell?" Shinji automatically sat up. Hikari sweat dropped. Hikari tried again and again but Shinji would just dodge her. Nozomi finally stood infront of him making him either fall into the pond or get hugged. Shinji grunted and Hikari, being exhausted fell into his lap. Shinji looked shocked and Nozomi took his arm to gently calm Hikari's fit down. Hikari smiled at him and he sort of smiled back to her. Nozomi smiled and made him keep on petting her hair. The moment would of been perfect if Kengo didnt show up then.

"What the hell are you doing to Hikari! You look like an idiot!" Kengo yelled at him. Luckily, no one was around but Kengo, Nozomi, and Shinji's brother Renji. Shinji looked at what he did and immediately stopped, looked at Nozomi for a sec and she nodded to sort of say that he didnt have to waste his arm strength for petting a girl. Hikari immediately got out of his lap. Hikari had to admit it she liked that. Kengo splashed water in Shinji's face, and Shinji threw some back at him. This water fight lasted for a long time until Renji soaked Kengo with the hose. Everyone was laughing except for Kengo. Shinji and Hikari was laughing the most.

"Nice one," Hikari comments.

"No issue," Renji replies.

"What the hell Hikari you are supposed to be on my side not his!" Kengo yells at her.

"Oh really? Since when?" Nozomi questions.

"Since we became bff at daycare," Kengo explains.

"idiot, you dont HAVE a bff," Nozomi mentions. Shinji laughs at that. By now, the time was 1:20, time for lunch. Renji invited them inside to go dry off but Kengo had to wait the longest. After they all dried off Renji took them to the restaurant by the meteors for lunch and Nozomi and Kengo ended up at another table. Shinji, Renji and Hikari ended up at the same table though.

* * *

Shinji got two cheese burgers and a vegetable soup. Hikari got nachos and fries and Renji got a salad with chicken.

"So you like cheese burgers and vegetable soup soup?" Hikari asks him.

"Hm,"

"So wat was with your petting time with Hikari?" Renji asks.

"Dont ask," Shinji states.

"Oh sorry,"

"That was enjoyable, Shinji!" Hikari smiles at him but he just looked at the meteors outside. Eventually their food came and Shinji began to chow down. Hikari just looked at him eating. He looked like he hadnt ate in a long time even though he had at 10:00 AM and it was only 1:30 PM.

"Like you'll get that again, your friend was being really annoying," Shinji mutters.

"Her name is Nozomi," Hikari tells him.

"That ass hole who splashed me is irritating," Shinji mentions.

"That would be Kengo," Hikari reminds him.

"Like i care, he's an ass hole to me," Renji sweat dropped. After they completed eating, they waited for Kengo and Nozomi though Shinji really didnt want to. They were looking at the meteors. Renji was explaining them to her yet again, but Hikari seemed happy. Shinji was just watching her when Kengo put his hand on Shinji's shoulder.

"We;re done," Kengo tells him.

"So?" Shinji replies.

"Well, you guys should probably go get kimonos for the lantern festival today," Nozomi reminds them.

"Yeah, Hikari is going with me," Kengo tells them.

"Who said that? Shinji is going with her!" Renji tells them. Shinji looks at his brother like what did you just say.

"Well then we'll have to have a battle for her then," Kengo suggests.

"Pathetic,"

"Huh?"

"Pathetic, wasting our time on a retarted battle," Shinji tells him. Kengo gets out a pokeball anyways and Shinji's Honcrow beats it with one move.

"Told you," Shinji reminds him. Everyone sweat drops.

* * *

**At the Kimono shop**

"Shinji? Are you sure you want to go with me to the Lantern Festival?" Hikari asks Shinji.

"I guess," Shinji replies, not even looking at it. Shinji was going to go get a black kimono with a gray was gong to go get a pink kimono with a green and blue belt with a red and green bow. Also, there was a pink flower on the green part of the belt. At the end of this kimono it had pink flowers and purple circular lines. She was getting yellow flowers and pink hair accessories.

"Does it look good Shinji?" He nodded and looked at himself in the mirror. He had only worn a kimono three times in his life, when he was 4 with his parents and his brother, then when he was 7 with his father and brother since his mom had died. When he was 10 when Renji wanted him to come back home. Now he was 13, and back to the Lantern festival, it seemed that he went every 3 years.

"Shinji? You okay?" Hikari asks him.

"I guess," Shinji replies. He should of said yeah or yes because now she was all over him asking questions.

"Are you sure? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Are you definite?"

"Yeah,"

"You have to be double sure,"

"Uh..."

"It sounded like you were grunting! Are you hurt?"

"no,"

"Then why did you grunt?"

"I said uh,"

"So? It sounds like your in pain!"

"Hikari, shut up,"

"Did you just say my name? Yea! You didnt call me troublesome!" Hikari hugs him making him blush. Renji enters the changing rooms to see Shinji blushing at Hikari hugging him. "Oh your blushing... am i squeezing too tight?"

"Uh... no,"

"Yea! We should hug more!" Hikari tells him.

"um..."

"You guys entertaining yourselves?" Renji asks him.

"Oh god..." Shinji mutters.

"Whats wrong Shinji?" Hikari asks.

"Uh... nothing,"

"He's embarrassed," Renji tells her and smiles.

"Are you embarrased Shinji?"

"Isnt that obvious troublesome?" Shinji glares at her.

"Oh sorry!" Hikari lets go and Shinji sighs. That was the longest hug he had gotten in a while and it had been a long time since he had gotten a hug.

"So, are you ready?" Renji asks them.

"Why do you care?" Shinji questions.

"Sheesh, that was kind of mean you know," Renji comments.

"Do you think i care?"

"Uh, not really, but its almost time for the festival, come over to the house and get changed, oh and Hikari, Ayako called the pokemon center," Renji mentions.

"Oh really? i should go call her back!" Hikari bought the kimono and then ran out. Shinji and Renji were standing watching her head over to the pokemon center.

"So, how much do you like her? You seem to try to blush a little when your by her," Renji mentioned.

"Shut up,"

"That just explained everything," Renji smiled and then he got hit on the head from Shinji.

"Shut up,"

"Sorry," Renji then makes Shinji buy the kimono and basically drags him to the pokemon center. Hikari had just finished talking to her mom and waved to them. Shinji got pushed to stand by her which was the exact opposite of what he wanted.

"Oh hi, Shinji!" Hikari smiles at him. Shinji just looks away.

"Shinji?? Ayako wants me to take some photos of the festival ok?" Hikari tells him.

"Pathetic,"

"Shinji! If she has to then she has to!" Renji tells him.

"Fine,"

"Dont worry, i told Ayako about you and she said she would love to meet you and your brother," Hikari mentions.

"Not tonight, okay?" Renji reminds.

"Oh, thats fine later like maybe... a week from now?" Hikari suggests.

"Ayako?" Shinji questions.

"Thats my mom Shinji..."

"Sure," Shinji looks outside where the decorations were being put up and the fireworks in their places. Renji took them to the mansion and made them change while he got his own kimono out from his room's closet.

* * *

**Leaving the mansion**

"Shinji, this is going to be SO much fun! Can we see Nozomi and Kengo before we go shopping?" Hikari smiles at him. Shinji looked at her confused.

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, when you buy things, its called shopping," Hikari explains.

"Im not an idiot, you want to buy stuff?"

"Of course! I have to have some kind of memory from here, going on our first date!" Hikari smiles at him and he looks at her like shes an idiot.

"And do i have to pay?"

"Shinji! Are you serious! You're like rich arent you?" Hikari exclaims.

"I guess,"

"Oh are you forced to live there even though you arent related?"

"No, im related,"

"What wrong then?"

"Nothing, let me get my wallet then," Shinji went to go get his wallet and then returned to her he saw that Kengo was trying to kiss her. Kengo was wearing a green kimono. Shinji hit him with a nearby newpaper, making him have a bump on his head. Shinji then put the newspaper on the stack where it had been.

"What are you trying to do?" Shinji demands.

"Kengo what are you doing to her?" Nozomi questions him. Nozomi was wearing a dark pink kimono and had a hair piece that had yellow flowers in a line. Hikari just looked shocked, she was sitting on the ground just watching Shinji sort of protecting her.

"Thank you, Shinji..." Hikari mumbles. Everyone looks down at Hikari, Shinji looking at her confused, Nozomi in shock, and Kengo pretty ticked off.

"What is your problem ass?" Shinji demands at Kengo and Kengo pushes Shinji over. While they are hitting each other in a large amount of dust Nozomi holds Kengo's kimono collar to let Shinji escape.

"Kengo, relax. He's just irritated," Nozomi tells him.

"Sheesh, he's nicer with him then me..." Shinji mumbles.

"Maybe i like him a bit!" Nozomi winked which made Hikari in more shock.

"You might be good medicine for him," Shinji mentions. With that Nozomi gestures Kengo to go over to one of the rails to go watch the sunset.

"You can get up now," Shinji tells her.

"Oh ok..." Hikari gets up and points to a stall. "Lets go there!" She ran over there and Shinji had to fast walk to catch up with her. Surprisingly Hikari was pretty good at the games that didnt take too much effort such as those memorization ones. The hammer one, that was Shinji's forte for some random reason.

"Shinji this is SO cute! You have to win it for me!" Hikari points to what she wanted.

"Um..." Shinji walked over and threw the ball over to the bucket where it landed in perfectly. He took that and gave it to Hikari where she would hug him or smile.

After about 1 hr and 1/2 of these games with basically the same dialouge and different games. They won tons of stuff, that they dropped off at the mansion and the fireworks finally started. Shinji and Hikari found a place on the balcony to lean on and watch. Hikari pointed to a Piplup firework and Shinji nodded.

"Arent they pretty?" Hikari asks him.

"I guess,"

"You can say more than that! Come on!" Hikari encourages.

"Um.. i like them too,"

"Much better, explain our mind, im sure people might be surprised at first, but im sure that their gonna like it!" Hikari mentions.

"ok," Shinji then pointed to the firework that was a Chimchar.

"I like that one too!" Hikari and Shinji would take turns pointing at the ones they liked. Eventually they both pointed at the same one, as they lowered their hand Hikaris hand went on the bottom and Shinjis managed to somehow put his on hers. She blushed immeaditly though it took Shinji awhile to realize where he had put his hand. Shinji was just about to remove it but Hikari held his hand. He looked at her confused but she smiled. She pointed to a firework with a heart on it. Shinji blushed slightly and looked at her.

"So, uh... is that why you just held my hand?"

"... Shinji, you're such an idiot! I wanted to it was just coincidental that that firework showed up!" Hikari smiled at him. Shinji nodded.

"So what do you want to do?" Shinji asks her. The last firework showed up, but it wasnt the last one.

"I wanna be the person who can make you happy! Someone who you wanna date!" Hikari tells him, excited. Shinji looked shocked at her words but she just smiled and at the second he wouldnt think that she would hug him. He blushed more now and he moved his arms to make them around her. She went in closer and he looked shocked, blushing more now. Since they were about the same height, though she was just a little shorter, she made him sit down on the bench that was close to the fireworks.

Renji was hiding in the bushes with a camera. He had been watching them and taking random shots. Renji had talked to the fireworks people telling them to make a final firework.

"So, having fun?" Hikari asked him.

"Um... yeah,"

"So whats with your house?"

"Oh, um... my parents are rich but all they do is abuse Renji and I. Renji takes most of it for me now, especially when im gone. Renji had to do something that would make one of us stay at home. So he decided to become a breeder to listen to my parents constant rantings on us,"

"Thats so sad..." Hikari was almost crying so Shinji pulled her over to the other side of the bench.

"Thats not the end of it. When we were younger we would find a spot where it was just the two of us, we would talk about things we never did around others. He would show me what would happen if i mentioned anything about not telling mom everything, he would get hurt so often that sometimes he had to go to the hospital and end up listening to her ranting on how he got hurt so much. I never told her anything except the basics so i ended up doing that for everyone..."

"So, why are you here?"

"To avoid my parents, we have money from them but its basically gotten from abuse, so we thought we would do something less violent for money, its working fine,"

"Oh, so do your parents know?"

"Um... i dont know,"

"well, its nice to know what your situation is, but now i wanna give you a new years gift!" Hikari smiled and the 10 bells started to ring. Each bell standed for minute left of the old the 7th bell Renji got the camera ready and Hikari made him sit on the bench and she turned around to face him.

The tenth bell...

Hikari bent down and smiled. Shinji looked completly confused. She then leaned closer to him and kissed him passionately, his eyes were wide open he gently closed his eyes. The firework appeared and Renji took a picture.

The picture had their featured firework and them kissing with their eyes comfortably and the best firework that could be requested. Ikarishipping forever!

* * *

**Okay, that was my first one shot! :) Took about 2 hrs but i like it alot. Plz review :)**


End file.
